


Miss Atomic Bomb

by Adamarks



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Miss Atomic Bomb by the killers, We’re back to sad song fics, no more of that happy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/pseuds/Adamarks
Summary: This town was a step up from my old one, but still brown and tan and dusty as sin. The sun beat down hard enough to kill everything in sight.He was a pop of color I hadn’t known I’d needed.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978117
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Miss Atomic Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Peach sent me the prompt “making out we got the radio on” and I just decided to do a whole song fic for it. 
> 
> This is very heavily based on the music video for Miss Atomic Bomb by the killers.

He was standing outside my garage, across the street. He was staring at a hologram on his palm and waiting for the walking light. Blue shirt with birds underneath his solar jacket. 

This town was a step up from my old one, but still brown and tan and dusty as sin. The sun beat down hard enough to kill everything in sight. 

He was a pop of color I hadn’t known I’d needed. 

-

“Baz,” I whispered. 

He turned to look at me. His hair was up in his ballet bun. 

_“Snow,_ what are you doing here?” 

He glanced around before coming over to meet me. I thought about holding my hand out to him, but kept it shoved in my pocket. 

I looked up at him. The height difference didn’t bother me so much anymore. I think it was part of the appeal. 

“Wanna go for a ride?”

-

I think that drive was one of the best moments of my life. 

His arms were wrapped around me. He was wearing my bomber jacket. The hover bike was kicking up dust behind us. We were yelling at each other over the wind. 

I felt so fucking whole. 

And then, when we parked, I left the radio on as we kissed in the desert. It was playing something about bombs and love. As I bit his lip I heard something about love wearing thin. 

As he gasped into my mouth there was something about shock-wave whispers.

-

I used to blame it on Lamb. 

Truth is, it was me. Maybe it was just life. Maybe the two of us weren’t right for each other. Maybe we had issues that just couldn’t be fixed. 

But— fucking _regardless._

I don’t think there’s been a single goddamn minute where I haven’t regretted throwing that ring at his feet and walking away. 

-

I still have all the tabloids he was in stuffed into photo albums. And the pictures we took together are all still framed. 

He was famous as hell. Deserved it. No one could dance like him. I never went to any of his shows in person, though. I didn’t… Well, what I thought doesn’t matter. 

I was forty-five when I heard that he’d died.

-

Charlene next door keeps trying to get me to get out more. I don’t see why. I have my mechanic business and I’ve got my friends. 

I’ve had the love of my life. There’s no one else for me. 

I do wish sometimes that I could visit his grave. It’s family-only. I was too much of a dingbat to make myself part of that. 

I found that song again. The one that’d been on that night. I listen to it more than I should. I picture what it’d be like if I hadn’t walked away. Who knows if he’d have kept me, but it’s nice to imagine. 

Hell, what I wouldn’t give for a chance to try again. 

_Racing shadows under moonlight_

_Taking chances on a hot night_

_And for a second there we'd won_

_Yeah, we were innocent and young_


End file.
